


Snapdragons

by god-damn-it-Gerome (Just_East)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, Isolation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/god-damn-it-Gerome
Summary: Lukas placed a careful hand on Forsyth's shoulder, even as it made his skin crawl.He didn't like touch while he was nearing his heat, but he understood that it was important for grounding new wolves."Be calm, friend. It takes time and practice. This also isn't the best time for your training." Lukas admitted."What? Why is that?" Python, who had been staring disinterested at a wall, spoke up.There was no trace of his earlier boredom now.Lukas hesitated. This was always the worst part.~Lukas is the Deliverance Pack's omega.After years of spending his heats with little contact, it's Python that finally breaks his control.





	Snapdragons

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an Omegaverse, Modern Day Werewolf AU, aka a purely self indulgent smut fic.
> 
> I hope its alright, feedback is always beyond appreciated. =)

Lukas watched the newly turned Betas.

One was clearly motivated. Maybe a little too motivated, if his frustration at not being able to control his shift was anything to go by.

The other had no problem controlling his shift. Well, he hadn't actually managed to shift since he was turned, but it was a work in progress. 

"You need to breathe, Forsyth." Lukas encouraged softly.

It was his job to coach his new pack members on how to control their shift. They had to learn this vital skill before they would be allowed to leave the large house that served as their pack den.

"Breathe. Right." Forsyth nodded, determined.

So much passion, Lukas thought, as he watched the way Fernand once more easily forced the other to shift.

Well, more like encouraged, really.

Fernand was good at this. He knew exactly what to say to get a reaction. Maybe he was a little too good.

Lukas focused his attention on the other. Python. He was leaned against the wall, watching his friend struggle.

"Python, why don't you try your hand at shifting?" Lukas suggested softly.

"Aren't ya tryna teach him not to shift?" Python drawled, turning his head to look at Lukas.

Lukas ignored the way Python's eyes lingered. He ignored the way it made his insides warm.

It wasn't often that Lukas felt attracted to someone. Many had mocked him for being an omega without a mate.

Most omegas found an Alpha or a Beta quickly after presenting, but Lukas had not. He had known he was an omega from a young age, even if he hadn't officially presented then, but he still hadn't felt any desire to find a mate.

He had always been this way, even through his teenage years, he hadn't felt the same lust his classmates had. While they had been busy trying to secure a mate or at least a heat partner, Lukas had devoted himself to his books and his studies.

"I think that's enough for today." Lukas said after a while.

Forsyth was getting frustrated, and Fernand was having entirely too much fun. Tensions were rising, and soon it wouldn't just be training. It would come to a fight.

Lukas would rather not have to break up another fight, even if it was technically a part of his position in the pack. As the only omega in the pack, he had certain duties. Including sorting out disputes and welcoming newly turned wolves. 

Fernand scoffed, but turned away and left, not sparing a glance at Lukas.

Rank, class and dynamic were important to born wolves, and Lukas was aware that although he held a stable position in his current pack, not everyone was happy he was the omega. 

He was a disowned omega who wasn't even from a particularly noble family. Lukas was aware that Fernand believed that he brought down their pack's standing.

Lukas had grown used to it.

"I'm sorry, Lukas." Forsyth came up to him, Python following behind. 

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" He sighed, his frustration quickly beginning his shift.

Lukas placed a careful hand on Forsyth's shoulder, even as it made his skin crawl.

He didn't like touch while he was nearing his heat, but he understood that it was important for grounding new wolves.

"Be calm, friend. It takes time and practice. This also isn't the best time for your training." Lukas admitted. 

"What? Why is that?" Python, who had been staring disinterested at a wall, spoke up.

There was no trace of his earlier boredom now.

Lukas hesitated. This was always the worst part.

Humans were aware that omegas existed in wolf packs, but it was impossible for them to be able to tell who was one. Often, even bitten wolves had trouble.

His scent only ever gave him away when he was close to his heat. And then, he was usually isolated for the three days it took place, as well as the day before and after.

Only Clive would visit him at that time. He hated to put his leader in the position he had, but Clive and his mate Mathilda had assured him multiple times that it was okay.

Bitten wolves had reacted badly to the news before, something about their human society's vision of masculinity and he tried to brace himself for any negative reactions. 

"I'm nearing my heat cycle." Lukas said carefully. "You may not be able to consciously notice it, but your wolf will know."

"Your heat cycle? Does that mean that we're gonna have those too?!" Forsyth asked, alarmed.

Lukas couldn't help the small chuckle that left him.

"No. Only omegas have heat cycles." He assured the Beta.

"So you're an Omega?" Python asked, brows raised. "I wouldn't have guessed."

Lukas smiled blandly, remembering why this was his least favorite part.

Often it alienated him from the rest of his pack.

Most left him alone, and even deferred to his wishes. But that didn't mean they liked or even respected him.

"If that's all, I'll take my leave." Lukas nodded to the pair and left the training room.

He figured he had about three days before he needed to be isolated. But maybe he would ask Clive to isolate him early.

Something about this time was putting him on edge.

He had never lost control before. Even during his heats, he was lucid enough to understand what was happening.

He remembered everything.

He was an oddity, he had been told. Most omegas were out of control and needed constant attention during heat, but he was able to get through his mostly alone.

On the second day of his heat, when it was at its height, he would then call for Clive. Only when the pain and horrible empty feeling was too much for him to bare.

And then, he would only ever accept Clive's knot once per heat. Just once, so he could have a short lived respite from the constant ache.

He preferred to be left alone.

It was better that way.

Just thinking of his oncoming heat was enough to make his stomach turn with dread. He worried that this may be the worst one yet.

He turned down a hall, lost in his thoughts, and hoping to catch Clive alone.

"Hey, Lukas!"

It was Python. 

Lukas turned, confused.

"What is it, Python?" Lukas asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Just a little curious about a couple things." Python said, coming up to Lukas.

He stood three feet away, but it still felt too close.

He knew how he got when his heat was coming up. Most of the pack knew not to come too close, could smell how uncomfortable it made him. But he couldn't blame Python. Newly bitten wolves didn't yet know how to distinguish how different feelings correlated to scent.

"What would you like to know?" Lukas asked, having a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Who do you share your heats with?" Blunt, straight to the point. Lukas could appreciate that. 

"Usually Clive will drop in once or twice. But I prefer to be isolated during." Lukas answered. 

"Isn't Clive mated?" Python asked, no judgement in his voice. Only curiosity. 

"He and Mathilda are mated... but as the omega of the pack, certain... allowances must be made." Lukas admitted.

He wasn't proud. Nor did he like talking about it.

"So." Python started, "You have to share your heat with an Alpha?"

Lukas frowned, "No, an Alpha or a Beta wolf. There is, um, a certain feature that human males lack."

"A knot." Python stated. It wasn't a question. 

"Yes." Lukas said, wondering where this was going.

Python looked at Lukas, considering.

"You know, I always pegged you for a top." He said.

"Sorry to disappoint." Lukas quipped with a small smile.

He had known that Python was interested, but he had dismissed it.

He knew that what Python had was a passing fancy. It would fade soon enough.

"Not disappointed."

Lukas almost missed Python's words, too lost in his own mind.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, surprised. 

"I'm not disappointed." Python said again.

He moved a little closer, and Lukas tensed up, unsure of what he was expecting.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. 

Familiar footsteps. 

Fernand turned the corner and eyed them both with disdain. 

He looked at their proximity.

Even though Python was still a couple feet away, most knew that Lukas was close to his cycle.

He knew that Lukas kept his distance then.

"What's going on here?" Fernand asked, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Finally decided to take a heat mate and it's this lowborn bitten wolf?" Fernand sneered.

Lukas knew Fernand didn't like him. He even knew why. It wasn't just his dynamic, or his status as disowned. It was because Fernand had once demanded he be allowed to be Lukas' heat mate.

He hadn't even asked Lukas himself. He'd asked Clive. On the first day of Lukas' heat. Clive had thankfully waited until Lukas was done, then asked him.

He had declined the offer. Even knowing that Fernand would take it as a slight against him.

Python looked like he wanted to retort, but Lukas really didn't want to break up this fight.

Not when he was so close to heat, and not when it would be considered a challenge over who would get to mate him.

He placed a hand on Python's shoulder, smiling as serenely as he could manage.

"I won't be taking a heat mate." Lukas said with finality, hoping it would end the conversation and tension.

"Really." Fernand asked, unimpressed. "Then why do you smell like you're halfway to your heat already?"

Lukas blinked.

He did feel rather uncomfortable. And warm.

"Excuse me, I must inform Clive that I will be isolating myself early." He said, and left swiftly.

~

Python cursed under his breath before heading back towards where he'd left Forsyth.

"I don't know why you're trying." Fernand's voice was annoying.

It was smug and prissy, and Python just wished he'd shut up.

"He's frigid." He said casually. "Its unnatural for an omega to go through heat alone even for an hour, never mind two days."

Python ignored the other and kept walking.

He couldn't get Lukas' scent out of his nose. It had smelled floral and metallic at the same time. Soft with an edge.

He had never wanted something so badly in his life.

He heard Fernand catch up with him.

"Besides, if anyone is going to mount that bitch, it'll be me." He said into Python's ear before splitting off and going down another hallway.

Python had stopped walking, staring at the other Beta's back.

"Python?" It was Forsyth. He sounded worried.

Python could feel rage rising in his chest.

He hadn't known Lukas long, but he'd always been kind, fair and patient.

Although Python was extremely attracted to the other wolf, that wasn't all he wanted. He saw the way the other wolves treated him. And it made him angry.

"Python!" Forsyth gasped. 

Python blinked and he was much lower than he had been a moment ago.

Then Forsyth was kneeling in front of him, hands held out in a placating gesture.

"Python. You shifted... I don't know why, but please shift back, you have this scary look on your face!" Forsyth pleaded.

He found he couldn't calm down. His heart was beating quickly and he knew what he needed to do.

He darted past Forsyth, who tried to grab at him.

He broke into a run, following a scent.

He entered the room it had led him to, but he didn't find what he was looking for. 

Only Clive and his sister Clair were there, and he growled quietly.

"Oh!" Clive was surprised, his eyebrows up.

He recovered quickly, a small, secretive smile on his face.

"You want to know where Lukas is." It was a statement, not a question, but he growled out his answer anyway.

"Why don't you shift back, and we'll talk." Clive suggested.

Python didn't want to talk.

But he knew that he wasn't going to be allowed to see Lukas without Clive's permission.

He took a few breaths, remembering that days lessons.

He blinked and he was kneeling.

"Good. Very good. Have a seat." Clive motioned to a seat across the small table as he took his own seat.

Python awkwardly sat down, now naked since the shift had torn his clothes.

For all that they seemed like prudes, the born wolves never had any reaction to nudity, simply too used to it.

"You're interested in Lukas. What do you want from him?" Clive asked curiously. 

"I... don't know exactly..." Python said finally.

He didn't know. He just knew he wanted to be closer to the other wolf. 

Clive nodded slowly.

"An honest answer." Clive praised.

"So how about this." Clive leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "You won't be sharing this heat with him. Take the time to think about what you want and I'll ensure that there is time and a place for you two to talk undisturbed."

Python frowned when Clive said he wouldn't be allowed to see Lukas, but he wasn't surprised.

"You may also want to look into a courting gift, if that's the route you wish to go." Clive said casually, leaning back.

Python's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You would allow that?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Clive seemed amused.

"Well, you seem like an elitist bunch." Python said honestly. 

"Not all of us are Fernand." Clive said, tone not unfriendly. "I have known Lukas a long time. I also happen to have been assisting with his heats for nearly as long."

Clive grinned at him then. "I don't know how you did it, but I don't think I've ever scented him that flustered."

Python blinked. "How do you know it was me?" 

"Well it certainly wasn't Fernand." Clive hummed with a smile. "I heard your conversation down the hall after Lukas had left."

Python wasn't pleased with that, but he let it go.

"How long will he be isolated for?" Python wondered.

"At most a week. Usually it's less for him, but I feel as though something is different." Clive said, letting his fingers rest on his chin.

"You should court him properly." Clair spoke up from where she'd been standing.

Python nearly jumped out of his seat, having forgotten she was there.

"How would I even-" he was cut off by the woman.

"Start with something of yours. Something that has your scent preferably." She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Python nodded numbly. This was all a lot to process. An hour ago, he hadn't even thought he had a chance. Now he was being told to court Lukas.

"Why don't you go back to your room. I'm sure Forsyth doesn't want to crouch there all night." Clive said with a grin.

A sheepish Forsyth entered the room, flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, sir." He said, hanging his head.

"Its fine." Clive chuckled. "I know you were just concerned." 

Python tuned them out, idly wondering what Lukas was doing now.

Was he already isolated? Was he already in heat?

Was he thinking about Python?

~

The week would be long and hellish. It had only been three days, but it was already long and hellish. 

Everyone seemed to be on edge and pretty snippy.

Everyone except Clive. Who was mostly his usual self, if a little more tired.

Even Forsyth felt the tension and was more reserved than usual.

Since they weren't allowed to leave the house and there wasn't much to do, Python spent most of his time sleeping and listening to Forsyth whine. The other felt cooped up, and his lessons with Lukas had been put on hold.

Without Lukas' calming presence, he didn't stand a chance of withstanding Fernand's taunts.

Fernand was another reason Python didn't really want to leave his room. Even if he left it to grab a snack for five minutes, he seemed to run into the man.

It always went the same. Fernand would ask if he was sulking, and tell him to give up.

Python would ignore him and quickly retreat.

He didn't know what the story was between Lukas and Fernand, but he was clever enough to have an idea what it was about.

So he waited out the week. Or rather, he was prepared to wait out the week.

On the fourth day since Lukas' isolation, he was once more forced out of his room by hunger.

He tried to be quiet since it was very late, and he hoped no one would be awake.

He was surprised to see a worn out looking Clive sitting at the kitchen counter with his mate, Mathilda.

He froze in the doorway, unsure if he was interrupting.

"Python, right?" It was Mathilda who noticed him first and beckoned him over.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, cautiously coming closer. 

Clive looked at him, frowning a little.

He waited in front of the pair, unsure what to do.

"Lukas isn't doing well." Clive said finally. "It's odd. He's usually very good at controlling his urges, but also knowing when he's at his limit."

Python nodded awkwardly, unsure of where this was going.

He didn't like the thought of Lukas suffering.

"Doesn't he, uh... have you to help?" Python asked.

"I have asked him several times today if he needed my assistance, and he has turned me down each time." Clive said.

"So.... if he doesn't want help?" Python wasn't quite understanding. 

"He needs it. I can tell. His scent is off. It's... not good." Clive frowned deeper, looking more worried than Python had ever seen him.

"He's self destructing in there." Mathilda said quietly. "I went in there to see if he would listen to me, or let me bring him anything, but he stayed in the en suite bathroom and told me he would be fine."

Python didn't like where this was going.

"I smelled blood, and there were some stains on the sheets..." Mathilda sighed.

Python felt his chest constrict at the thought that Lukas might be injured in there, all alone.

"What do you think is happening?" Python asked, worry seeping into his tone.

"I think he's in some sort of frenzy." Clive said after a moment.

"A... frenzy?" Python was very confused now, not quite familiar enough with the workings of heat cycles or omegas.

"He's waited too long to take a mate. Even if that's just a heat mate. He's been repressing it all for too long." Clive said tiredly.

"We have offered for Clive to be more involved, but he has always declined and seemed fine... we should have known this would happen eventually." Mathilda frowned.

Python stayed silent for a couple moments before crossing his arms.

"Let me talk to him. I'll try to convince him to let you help him." Python wasn't sure why, but he felt like Lukas might listen to him.

"I don't think he'll let me help him this time." Clive said, unsure.

"Then maybe Python will have to help him." Mathilda said, eyeing Python up before turning back to Clive. "You did say he seemed fond of him."

Python blinked. Clive stayed silent for a moment. 

"I give you my permission, Python, to do whatever you need to do to help Lukas." Clive finally said, his eyes meeting Python's.

Python couldn't breathe for a moment.

~

Lukas was going out of his mind.

He was sweaty and too warm and everything seemed to irritate his skin.

He sat under the cool shower, even knowing that this was a dangerous idea.

His temperature could drop very quickly, and he could be in serious trouble.

But his body was too warm, and the water felt good on the stinging scratches on his arms where he'd dragged his nails.

He heard a knock at the door, and was reminded that there was a world outside his small bubble of suffering. 

"I'm okay Clive!" He called, not moving.

He knew this was just the beginning.

He knew it would get worse.

He would call for Clive then. He would not break now.

He hadn't slipped into his heat gradually like he normally did. It had taken him two days of calmly reading before he'd been thrown into full blown heat in under half an hour.

It was intense, and uncomfortable, and the worst was yet to come.

He heard the lock jiggling, and frowned.

He turned his head to watch the door from his position in the tub, ignoring the shivers that were racking his body.

He still felt too warm.

"Mathilda, please respect my wishes. I do not require anything." He called again, his voice sounding more put together than he felt.

He heard the noise stop, and sighed, letting his head droop.

"Don't require anything, my ass."

Lukas' head shot back up, staring in disbelief as Python approached him.

The man had already taken off his shirt, and was undoing his pants. 

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Lukas asked, confused. 

He found that the running water seemed to block Python's scent from reaching him.

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Lukas felt cold all at once. His body shuddering harder now.

He watched, nearly numb, as Python turned the shower off.

The spray stopped, and the silence it left rung in Lukas' ears.

Python brought a large towel over, and wrapped it around Lukas.

Where had he gotten that? When had gotten that?

"What... what are you..." It was difficult to speak.

"You're not doing so well, stud." Python said, voice softer than usual. 

The Beta leaned in and Lukas was hit with a wall of his scent.

He barely managed not to moan loudly as his hole seemed to clench in longing. 

"You shouldn't... you don't have to... I'm fine..." Lukas kept mumbling, even as Python hoisted him up and out of the tub.

His legs were shaky, and he was still cold, but Python supported him over to the bed.

"You're not fine." Python stated as he helped Lukas onto the bed.

"This is just heat..." Lukas said, unable to meet Python's eyes.

Lukas knew he was lying. He knew Python knew it as well. 

"Just heat?" Python hummed.

"Y-yes." Lukas answered quickly, still not looking at Python.

Python pulled his pants and underwear off, and Lukas held his breath, eyes wide.

He was staring at the wall to his right, but he saw too much out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong?" Python asked, stepping closer to the bed and the omega on it. 

He gripped the back of Lukas' head and pulled it closer to his half hard length. 

"I don't know much about heats, but Clive gave me a few tips." Python said casually. 

Lukas wished he could see the other's expression, but he didn't want to make eye contact. 

"Sorry. I woulda been ready, but I'm too worried about you." Python pushed Lukas' head so the omega's nose was pressed beside his filling cock.

"Your scent is amazing normally, but it smells off now. Like... pain." Python said, not letting Lukas pull away even when he tried.

"Oh no, you're gonna get a couple more lungfuls of my scent to calm you down and get you ready." Python hummed, his cock now fully hard.

Then he leaned down, closer to Lukas' ear.

"Then you're gonna take my cock and I'm gonna knot you." He said quietly. 

Lukas couldn't stifle the moan this time, feeling the way his mind seemed to cloud.

He felt slick begin to soak into the sheets beneath him, and suddenly he needed it.

Needed Python. Needed Python's cock.

"That's it." Python cooed, and Lukas moaned again, tongue darting out to lick what he could. 

Python groaned quietly, fisting Lukas' hair tightly.

He pulled him back, and was pleased to see the flushed, glazed look the other had.

Python held Lukas there a moment, listening to his ragged breathing.

Lukas couldn't take it, he pulled against Python's grip, but he was surprised when Python didn't release him.

Lukas had only ever shared his heats with Clive. Gentlemanly, careful Clive.

They were always both hyperaware that Lukas didn't belong to Clive in any way.

Therefore Clive always caved to Lukas' wishes. He knew that his body craved a rougher hand, craved to be taken rather than to give. But he didn't want Clive to see that side of him. He worried the man might lose respect for him.

Lukas experimentally tried to move again. He was rewarded with a harsh tug angling his head to the side so Python could put his face in his neck.

Lukas froze, his instincts screaming.

He didn't want to run. Not like that time a Beta had cornered him when he was seventeen.

No, he wanted Python. With an intensity he didn't think himself capable of.

"P-Python..." Lukas whispered.

"Shh, just let me take care of you." Python said into his neck.

Lukas shivered when his breath ghosted over his neck. He was slick and empty, and he couldn't take it for much longer. Especially when relief was so close.

Python pulled away, and let go of Lukas' hair.

Lukas barely managed to hold back a whimper at the loss of contact.

"You smell better already." Python said approvingly.

Lukas knew he shouldn't be so affected by that statement, but his chosen had complimented him. He had pleased Python. 

"On your hands and knees, stud." Python said with a smirk.

Lukas eagerly moved, barely grimacing at the wet spot he had left behind.

"You're wetter than any girl I've ever fucked." Python said, sounding half surprised but mostly aroused.

Lukas flushed in embarrassment. He normally needed lube, but he felt it wouldn't be necessary this time. After all, he was already dripping.

Then Python's fingers were at his hole. Lukas moaned loudly and pushed his hips back.

Python hummed, and let him take the three fingers he had offered. Lukas didn't even feel the usual burn of the stretch. He felt open and ready.

"Python... please.... I'm ready." Lukas panted out, near desperate. 

He was dripping, sweat and slick dampening the bed beneath him.

He whimpered, feeling frustrated and entirely too out of control.

He needed something now.

~

Python watched, mesmerized at the way the muscles of Lukas' back moved as he fucked himself in Python's fingers.

He was beautiful to watch, but Python could tell his scent was changing for the worse again.

Clive had warned him not to make Lukas wait, that he could end up hurting them both in his frenzy.

So Python pulled put his fingers and before Lukas could even make a sound of protest, he was shoving his hard length inside.

The effect was immediate. Lukas' back arched into a taut bow, and he cried out.

Python groaned. Lukas was slick and hot, and so responsive. 

He began to fuck into the omega, listening to his desperate cries.

It wasn't long before he was fucking him as hard as he could, desperate himself for something. 

He had never used his knot before. He had only been a wolf for a couple weeks, and he certainly hadn't had a chance to fuck anyone. But he knew it was there.

Lukas was grinding back desperately, out of his mind with need.

"Don't worry, baby, I got you." Python soothed gently, even as gripped Lukas' hips hard enough to bruise.

Then he felt it, mostly in the way that Lukas' body tensed up, the way he fucking keened. 

Python moaned as he felt his orgasm wash over him. Normally he tried to make his partner come first, but Clive had told him that Lukas needed a knot as soon as possible.

Python was about to reach around to touch Lukas' neglected cock when the omega nearly screamed, his hole on the edge of nearly too tight.

"Fuck!" Python swore, his cock starting to spurt come into Lukas' far too willing hole.

Python could scent Lukas' orgasm. It was sweet, and tangy, like a particularly good candy.

He grinned, stroking Lukas' trembling sides.

"Feel better?" Python asked as he carefully shifted them onto their sides.

Lukas didn't answer him right away, shocks making him twitch.

"Python..." Lukas slurred out, voice heavy with exhaustion. 

"Its okay, Lukas. Go to sleep." 

Python didn't have to worry. Lukas was already asleep.


End file.
